Mediocre
by Skampi
Summary: [insert good summery here]...I'm a sucker when it comes to thse things. ANYWAY,It's about ,don't goan, my character and Pip. NO! Don't scroll down! I'M BEGING YOU! R&R!
1. Epologe

"Okay,children,sit down. I've got an important announcemant to make." She said,walking into the classroom.

The kids sat in their seats as Ms.Garrison set ther snakeskin purse on her desk. "Okay,we have a new student today, and I want you to make her feel welcome to the class."

"What's new? We,like,get kids every week or so." Cartman responded. "Eric! Speak when you're spoken to!" The teacher exlaimed. There was a pause untill Ms.Garison spoke again:

"Okay,so, I want all of you to meet...hey,where did she go-"

"Another she! Gaw,it might be another Kyle fangirl or something-"

"ERIC! STRIKE ONE!"

"Eh-Strike one? What the hell does that mean-"

"Strike two-One more comment,Eric,and you go to a corner of the room and stay there throught class PLUS you'll have extra homework tonight."

Cartman pouted and crossed his arms angrily. "...sorry about that,children-ANYWAY,where was I...oh,the new studen-" Ms.Garrison looked down at a girl.

She had pale skin and black curly shortish hair. On her head was a tobogan cocked to the side that looked kinda like Cartman's,only it was green and had a cherry printed on it. She wore a navy blue hoodie with a red shirt underneith. She wore baggy blue jeans.

"Where the hell did you go?" Ms.Garrison asked vainly. The girl just looked up at her. The teacher sighed and pointed at an empty desk "Whatever,Emi,just sit there beside Eric and let's get on with our lesson."

Emi looked to the fat boy stairing at her with a look in his eyes saying 'Hell no...' She sighed and did what she was told.

"Okay,so,Pink Floyd's addiction to Meth Infedimane caused them to make a movie called 'The Wall'. It's a pointless indapendent film that involves alot of..." Ms.Garrison babbled away at her lesson that the children weren't paying much attention to.

Cartman grunted from time-to-time. If it's anything that he can't stand it's to sit by a girl. Emi was holding her head in one of her hands while stairing blankly at the desk. "...please tell me that you're not a Kyle fangirl..." Cartman said. Emi looked over at him,confused.

"...what the hell's a fan-girl? And who's Kyle?" She said. Cartman put his hand on his chin and examined Emi for a few seconds.

"Ehhh...you look like you could be a..a Kenny OR Kyle fangirl;my God,we have a lot of those-"

"That's it,Eric-Strike Three! Go to the corner!" Ms.Garrison yelled,pointing to the corner nearist to her desk. Cartman swear-mummbled as he transfered from the desk to the corner. Ms.Garrison turned around and continued to write on the board. Cartman contantly figited and everytime he did so,he'd mumble 'Weak'. Emi continued on what she was doing before. She looked up.

'...what a wierd town. It's gonna suck livin' here..'

* * *

**Not the best story in the world,but I guess it's okay. Love it? Hate it? Leave your opinion.**  



	2. Brittish Boys and WalMart Trouble

She walked around,trying to find the items on the list.

All the young Emi Beck could see was people,clothes,and even more people. She was in Wal-Mart,the exact place she didn't want to go after a first day at South Park Elementary.

She grunted,looking at the list written in her brother's handwriting. The first thing was toothpaste. She looked around to a random direction,and started to walk.

The pharmacy section,most likley where the toothpaste should be. She walked by the isles,looking in each one she passed by. Emi backed up at an isle when she saw a glance of what seemed to be a blonde boy with a brown cap.

She walked in the isle,realising that it was,ironicly,for oral hygene.

She stopped beside the boy,looking up at the shelf. Pip looked at Emi,then quickly back at the shelf,pretinding not to notice. Emi skimmed through the product names.

'Okay...definatly not Wal-Mart brand,that tastes like crap...Equate,no...Crest,hell no...uhm...Colgate. There it is.'

Emi jumped up,hoping she could reach it. She landed back down,empty handed. Pip looked from the corner of his eye. Emi tried again;Her glove-covered hand was an inch away from the container.

When she lands down,her head lowered,her eyes still glaring up at the Colgate. She then takes a box of Crest White Strips and slowley backs away.

Pip turned his head to her,anxious of what she's going to do. She throws the box at the toothpaste. Pip quickly backs away,watching the container hit the floor.

Emi steps to it,knealing down to pick it up. When she touches it with her hand,she looked up at Pip stairing down at her. They stare at eachother for a while.

"...hi?" Emi says,pickng up the toothpaste box.

Pip realises what he's doing and says:

"Oh dear,I'm terribly sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing was horribly rude and unsanitary to intently stare at a girl-well, anybody in particular. Of coarse, I wasn't noticing, I'm so sorry-"

Emi put two of her fingers together and pressed them gently over his lips,to make him shut-up.

Pip had a light shade of blush on his cheeks when she did this. Emi had a slight smile on her face. Pip grunts soflty as she takes her fingers off of his lips.

"Oh,well..right-o,uhm..I'm sorry,but could I have your name?"

"Oh,uhm...Emily..."

Pip smiles a little. "Hm,Emily...that's a beautiful name."

"Thanks. People call me Emi,though."

"Oh...would it trouble you for me to call you Emily?"

"No...what's your name?"

"Phillip. But everyone calls me Pip."

"K...Pip,so,uh..."

Emi now takes out the list. "Do 'ya know where tha..." She squints at the list

"...bread is?"

Pip nods,smiling. "Yes I do. Please,come with me." He walked out of the isle,Emi beside him. They were walking by the dog food when they started a conversation.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you homeschooled?" Pip asked. Emi shook her head immediantly.

"Hell no. I moved from Tennessee a few days ago"

"Oh,realy"

"Yeah"

"I'm not from here,either"

"Yeah,you're from...like...France"

"England"

"Oh,duh! I mix them up too easily,it scares me"

"Don't feel bad. Everyone here says that I'm French...I hate the French"

"Yeah,me too...sorta"""...So,what city 'ya from? Paris"

"...erm...do you mean London"

"...yeah"

".:chuckle:. No. I'm from Staffordshire"

"Oh"

"It's a little ways from London,though"

"K"

"..What city are you from in Tennessee"

"Algood. A medium-sized versoin of Hell,to me"

"Well"

"Yeah"

They enter a food isle near the produce,where the bread is. "Well,here we are," Pip said,stopping "Do you need any more help?"

Emi sratched behind her head. "Uh...nope. Thanks."

"Oh,well,it was nice meeting you." Pip held out his hand.

"Yeah,likewise." They shook hands,and Pip made his way out of the isle.

Pip then stopped,and peeked around the corner,to see her once again.

He jumped back,yelping. Emi did the same.

Pip panted,holding his heart as if he were in a heart attack.

Emi was on the ground,but then got up. They then stood their,stairing. Emi's cheek's were flushed aside from her pale skin. Pip was also blushing.

Between them was a scilence.

"...uhm..bye"

"Yes,cherrio"

With that said,they both darted away,both with an eager feeling of seeing one another tomorrow.


End file.
